


Hugging Cure

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal, Body Modification, Cock Hugger, Exhibitionism, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: There is a creature said to break jusenkyo curses, but for a price. The guys think they are ready to pay any price but they have no idea. Shampoo turns into a guy, Ranma's dick grows huge, Ryoga's ass and nipples are modified, and Mousse well  Rule 63 Cock hugger hyper





	Hugging Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hugging Cure

There is a creature said to break jusenkyo curses, but for a price. The guys think they are ready to pay any price but they have no idea. Shampoo turns into a guy, Ranma's dick grows huge, Ryoga's ass and nipples are modified, and Mousse well Rule 63 Cock hugger hyper

Chapter 1 A Cure?

Ranma Saotome was a guy cursed to change into a girl upon being splashed by cold water, with hot water changing him back again. He's had this curse since his father Genma Saotome had the bright idea of going to Jusenkyo, the mysterious training ground of Cursed Springs. Each one had a too tragic tale where someone or some creature(s) drowned in the spring. Now whoever falls into the spring takes the body of the tragic soul.

He wasn't the only one who's suffered from this curse. Genma Saotome fell into the spring of drowned panda, Shampoo fell into the spring of drowned cat, Ryoga fell into spring of drowned pig, Mousse fell into spring of drowned duck. There were others, but this was the group that currently lived in one area and wanted to change back

Others like Pantyhose Taro who fell into the spring of drowned yeti riding ox carrying eel and crane has a more monstrous curse, but he had no interest in changing himself back.

They had tried everything, instant Spring of Drowned Male; it didn't last, Jusenkyo's Water Proof Soap but that was temporary and hard to come by, magic tools and trinkets that usually broke or were a scam. Ranma has thought about going back to China by swimming, but with his curse, he didn't have the strength to make the trip like before.

While Ranma has grown not to hate his curse, it didn't mean he wasn't looking for a way to become a full man again. He had certain feelings he wanted to make sure were his and his alone, and not because of his curse form. Once he was a full man, he'd embrace whatever feelings he had, damn his father if he got in his way.

Genma was always fucking things up, the last time they got some Spring of Drowned Man water, Genma stole it for himself which led to a chase and the water ended up getting smashed useless…It was meant to be a gift for the brave heroes who helped protect the Jusenkyo Guide, but no, Genma was selfish and they all paid.

He always wanted to get one over on his son, he always had to be superior and not by his own merits, but by using others. He used his size and experience to bully his son, steal his food, sell him, and even when his son finally got the better of him he used dirty tricks to try and crush his son. Genma truly had no shame, he's fed Ranma a lot of bull over the years. There was an incident where he used Ryoga to try and take over the Saotome school, even though it was a bitter and petty grudge over some sweets. Cologne, the 300-year-old ghoul and Shampoo's great Grandmother, was a far better teacher than him.

So when Cologne found a way to break the curse she called everyone in, except for the old panda. “The time has come, this cure is a sure thing.”

“We've heard this before you old ghoul.” Mousse said only to get smacked upside the head. “Oww!”

“This is serious, I've seen this cure for my own eyes.” she brings out an old scroll. “In the soil of Jusenkyo this creature nests for many years, absorbing the energy of all the cursed springs.”

“If this is real, where can we find these creatures?” Ryoga asked.

“Ye need to not look for, I asked for the shipment to be brought to a warehouse at the docks,” Cologne explained.

“I'm pretty sure why, but gotta ask why didn't you invite my dad here?” Ranma asked.

Cologne sighed. “Genma Saotome is a foolish man, while these creatures can indeed break the Jusenkyo curse, they can do a lot more.” Little did Cologne know Genma had followed Ranma and Ryoga to the Cat Cafe, using one of Happosai's tricks to mask presence. Upon hearing cure and docks the old man ran for the docks to get to the cure first. Not even hearing about the danger the creatures possessed. “They are extremely dangerous and can't be allowed to roam free. Once they remove your curse, they must be safely removed or they will have their way with your bodies.”

The risk was high, but the desire for the cure had the group rallying together. Ranma agreed, and sure enough, if Ranma was going Ryoga was going. Shampoo wasn't worried she knew this would all work out. If Shampoo was going than Mousse was going. They were led by Cologne to the docks, but it seemed someone had already broken in... “This is not good.”

-x-

Genma was used to breaking and entering, thanks to his times with Happosai and Tendo. He broke in and checked the warehouse records and found the one rented by Cologne. He broke in and entered the warehouse, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

Upon entering the warehouse he finds several large jars with sealed openings. He didn't even hesitate, he opened it up, not prepared for the creature inside. At first, he couldn't see anything, but then he saw two glints for eyes, peering from the darkness. “What the heck?!” The creature's limbs caressed the rim of the jar before it sprung out.

Being a coward he flinched and he struck the creature, it hit the ground but wasn't harmed. Now, it was mad! It scurried forward and latched onto Genma's face. The man's screams were muffled and he began to thrash about as the creature enclosed around his head.

In his thrashing Genma began to knock over the other jars causing the creatures to escape. There were different kinds, and they began to escape through the open door, as Genma struggled himself into unconsciousness allowing the creature to have its way with his body.

-x-

Cologne was very nervous. “The lot of you, you must take off your clothes!” her words caused the others to blush.

“You can't be serious,” Ranma said.

“What's the matter with you, it's not like you haven't seen each other naked a hundred times or more.” She had a point. “We can't afford to be tied down by modesty this is serious!”

Ranma sighed, and the boy started to strip, making Ryoga blush harder. “Ranma, come on we are in public, someone could see.”

“Please, she right after, certain transformations we have been caught naked in public before. Is pig boy shy?” Shampoo teased, already halfway naked herself. She didn't understand why boys got this way, should be proud of one's body.

“No, its different in a bathhouse, sauna, or because of our curses, but to openly strip in public like a pervert!” Cologne smacked him. “Oww!”

“Quiet fool, we are in trouble. If the creatures have been let out its best if you lot are naked and receive your cures, you must not be found with weapons or clothing or risk angering the creature.”

Ryoga and Mousse gave in, Ryoga taking off everything even his bandanna. Mousse's clothes vanished under an endless mountain of weapons. The four stood in all their naked glory.

“I fear the creatures have escaped, we must find them and round them up, we can't allow them to spread or the city will never be the same.”

“What about your Old Ghoul?”

“I'll be fine, I have no curse to draw the creatures to me, plus I know how to disable them should I find one. Go and get your curses lifted, but whatever you do don't let the creatures get away. They don't have long life spans but the damage they can do in such a short time is large.” she bounded off.

“Fine, so long as we get our curses lifted let's do this.” The four parted after some debate, Shampoo wanting to go with Ranma, and Mousse wanting to go with Shampoo, trying to hug her, only to press his naked body against Ranma. “We go alone, this isn't some horror movie, we are trained fighters we got this!” he pushed the naked glasses wearer off him.

-x-

Cologne was able to stun four of them already, she drags them back to the open warehouse, Genma's body missing, but she deposited the stunned creatures back in some jars and resealed them. 'Please be careful the lot of you.' Cologne headed off she couldn't waste a second.

-x-

Shampoo was on edge, she could feel something was following her, something big… Something suddenly slithered out, causing Shampoo to dodge the tentacle.

“Not so easy catching an amazon!” She said, correcting herself in the air but the tentacle was just a decoy, as she landed, she fell right into the tentacle-like limbs of a giant creature. It grabbed her and encased her whole body.

Her struggles were nothing to the creature as it's tendrils held her tight. Its work began, removing her curse and changing her body. Tentacles began to invade her body, and before she knew it everything went black.

-x-

Ryoga had managed to capture two creatures, they were snake-like, but with his strong grip, he had them in a firm hold. He's caught snakes in the wild before. Before he could take them back to a container, a third creature jumped out. It had four legs and a longer tail.

With no hand to defend himself the creature jumped and latched onto Ryoga's...crotch! Ryoga gasped as his soft cock was swallowed by the creature, it's lower legs sliding underneath and hooking his ass cheeks, the upper legs came around and hooked him, spreading him and exposing his tight little ass.

The creature's tail slid between his legs, caressing his balls and taint before aiming right at his hole. “What the fuck!” Ryoga dropped the other creatures and grabbed the one on his dick. He tried to pull it off, but no matter how hard he pulled, the creature simply sucked him harder. “Ahhh!” his legs buckled.

Pleasure started to spread and much to Ryoga's shock he got hard, the non-stop suction was making him go weak in the knees. The tail of the creature had started teasing his ass, massaging the boy's virgin entrance. Ryoga dropped to his knees unable to take the double doses of stimulus.

The tail's sensation, had a tentacle teasing his ass in a way Ryoga could only describe as licking it. Small tendrils slowly began to work his hole open. Ryoga didn't have time to think about what was gonna happen as the two snake-like creatures returned, coiling around his shoulders and pits, and their mouths latched onto his perky nipples. “Ohhh!” His nipples were sucked, and Ryoga lost control and came, his body relaxing from the powerful orgasm that shook him to the core.

His last moments of sense was he felt the tail penetrate his ass and everything went black.

-x-

Mousse wasn't faring much better, as he was nabbed by a creature quite easily, he didn't even see it coming.

-x-

Ranma wasn't having any luck finding a creature until he heard something from a pile of cargo. The creature crawled out and seemed to size Ranma up. Saotome got defensive but remembered what Cologne said, and relaxed. “Do what ya want!”

The creature lurched and latched onto Ranma's crotch, it's body took hold of Ranma's penis. It teased his length to hardness and its tail stretched across his dick until it's stinger was at his tip.

Ranma shivered, feeling the tail massage his manhood. The stinger was phallic and rubbed against his piss slit. Ranma gulped and braced for what was about to happen, the last thing Ranma felt before everything went black was the penetration of his cock pipe.

To be continued...


End file.
